Iron Pig
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: A little mis adventure that took place in a small fishing village tavern. Yuri/Alice of course, as always. This story is an old one, dug out from the depths of my livejournal.


**

* * *

Disclaimer: Shadow Hearts and all its related characters belong to Aruze, Nautilus/Sacnoth.

* * *

**

----o----  
Iron Pig  
----o----

"We're lost aren't we?" She asked the man walking before her, tugging her hand as though she was no older than a toddler.

Abruptly he stopped walking that she almost collided against his back. The evening breeze ruffled his dark hair, ragged locks that enhanced rather than detracted from his Eurasian features. He turned his head sideways for a moment, the pale moonlight highlighting his profile as he stood there on the dirt road with her.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Then murmuring an expletive, he looked away again.

She shook her head ruefully, wondering why she even asked. It was clear that they are lost, judging from the way they wandered aimlessly.

From the distance, she could see the restless surface of the sea, shimmering in the moonlight. A handful of vessels anchored in the docks rocked gently in the tide.

_They don't look like cargo ships judging from their sizes, nor the ones that carries passenger… probably fishing boats. _She thought.

Pale, yellow light spilled from the windows of the houses, and for a moment, she was lost in memories of another time, another place. She fervently hoped they're not about to stumble into another cannibal village like the one they had in China. But she didn't sense anything malicious in their immediate surroundings, lifting her spirits somewhat.

"Looks like a fishing village. Southampton might not be far from here." She added optimistically.

He grinned at her sheepishly, a flash of white against his dark features. "Ah, but it's getting late, and you looked bushed Alice…let's spend the night here."

"And hungry too." She agreed.

He turned to face her just then, easily spanning her waist with both hands.  
"We can't have that, right?" He said, gazing down at her body familiarly. "I like my woman to have some cushion on her."

"Yuri!" She gasped indignantly as she slapped his hands away. He chuckled as he caught her hand, brushing a kiss against the gloved fingers before turning away to resume walking.

She sighed as she followed him, still a bit miffed by his teasing. But he won't let go of her hand as he guided her through the rutted dirt road leading to the inner village. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment, and the tantalizing thoughts of a hot meal and a place to rest distracted her so much that she didn't notice the rock protruding from the ground that nearly tripped her. Alice shrieked as pain shot through her foot, she would have stumbled down on the dirt if not for his hand that steadied her.

"I'm fine." She gasped before he can say anything.

But nothing could appease him except inspecting her foot himself. Alice felt awkward as he squatted before her, placing her injured left foot on his thigh for a closer examination.

"Yuri, really I'm fine." She insisted, trying to pull back her foot.

He ignored her protest, releasing the buckle of her shoe instead and pulled it out to reveal her stocking covered foot.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked as he gently moved each of her toes.

Alice shook her head. "Really, I'm all right now."

She heard him mutter something beneath his breath as he replaced her shoe back. "…damn that book anyway. If only that old coot Roger didn't insist on hiding it in that stupid place we could have traveled back here with Margarete and the others. And we won't be lost either."

Alice nearly reminded him that it was his refusal to ask for directions that was responsible for their predicament but bit her tongue. She understood him too well, knew how much Yuri detested the prospect of another voyage in the sea, that he was delaying their arrival in the port as long as possible, probably hoping that none of their friends be witness to his next bout of seasickness.

"Margarete mentioned how her next assignment is waiting for her, so she can't delay any longer. The others were just as eager to go home and resume their lives, but hiding the Émigré is of utmost importance."

Yuri sighed as he released her foot.  
"I know Tenderfoot." He murmured as he stood up, giving her another one of his boyish grin. Alice wrinkled her nose at the pet name, innocent she may be, but definitely not a novice! At least not after the things they've been through.

Yuri smiled at the slightly mutinous pout of her lips, though he didn't understand what had irked her this time. He dismissed it as hunger and lowered his head to brush her lips with a kiss. "Let's go, it's not too far now. We'll have dinner warming our bellies in no time."

----o----  
Chapter 1  
----o----

They soon arrived in the village square. A few lampposts provided a measure of illumination to the place, casting a golden glow on the area, and in the middle, a small square fountain gushed water continuously. Even here, the ground was unpaved, a silent testimony to the village's underprivileged state. At a distant corner, two dogs were busy digging in a refuse dump. The scent of brine and fish was heavy in the air, and the rush of waves crashing against the rocks can be heard from the distance. The sudden tension in Yuri's body told her that he was focused on their surroundings, assessing the place silently for any menace that may arise.

There were people strolling about, some sitting in wooden benches, quietly chatting. The villagers stopped talking when they noticed the newcomers, it was as though everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in their direction. The scrutiny and sudden silence made Alice uncomfortable. She tried to smile at them, but the dour expression in their faces stopped her.

"Friendly bunch, huh?" Yuri snorted derisively as he led her away. "Let's just hope this place has an inn or it's camping in the cold tonight."

They found one not far from the square, just a few blocks away from the waterfront. She could barely make out the words 'Iron Pig' from the worn sign that hang above the double doors that served as the entrance.

Yuri studied the place and correctly assessed it for what it was. "Let's see if there are others."

Alice was puzzled by his words but quietly followed him.  
The search proved unfruitful and with a muttered imprecation, Yuri retraced their way back. The little village rarely gets visitor that having more than one inn is simply not profitable.

"Is there anything wrong with the inn?" Alice asked as they stood a few feet away from the Iron Pig.

Yuri released a breath and looked at her for a moment. "It's not like the hotels or inns you're used to."

Alice studied the building, it was two floors high and even from the distance where they stood, the chorus of ribald male laughter reached their ears.  
From the magnitude of the sound, she concluded that the place was packed to the rafters. Alice knew such places existed, though she had never stepped a foot inside one.

"Are you expecting trouble?" She asked, unconsciously clutching her satchel closer to her chest.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm more worried about you. So I was thinking…maybe we should set up a tent in the fields? We still have some food left…" Yuri looked at her squarely in the eye, telling her that he's serious and not merely teasing her.

Alice looked back at the Iron Pig, and wondered what she'd see inside that he thought might revolt her? Surely after the things they've been through, nothing could shock her anymore.

Before she could say a word, a few cold, wet drops pelted her head. With a gasp, both looked up at the dark sky. The stars were no longer visible, not even the winking smile of the moon. Lightning briefly flashed, illuminating the thick, heavy clouds followed by a deep rumble of thunder.

Yuri cursed beneath his breath, knowing that camping in the open is out of the question now.

He sighed in resignation, clutching her hand tighter. "Don't ever let go of my hand. And whatever you do, stick close to me." He ordered.

Alice nodded once, his words almost made her change her mind. The cold, wet camp in the fields suddenly sounded more appealing, but telling herself that she's not about to pack up and fold at the first sign of unfortunate circumstances, Alice bit her tongue. What options do they have? A warm bed and hot meal, or a lumpy, wet bedroll in the cold? What is a few unsavory sights in exchange for more comfortable sleep?

The heat and blaring noise greeted them as Yuri pushed the entrance door open and stepped inside. She felt ill at ease immediately with the surroundings but resigned herself to the situation, after all, she had been in more unpleasant circumstances than the one they're in right now.

Alice sidled closer to Yuri, clasping his hand tighter as he shouldered their way through the rowdy people of the tavern. He looked back at her and smiled encouragingly, sensing her immediate discomfort. Alice tried to smile back, but it came out tremulous as she heard some hoots and snicker behind her.

The place was heavy with smoke, cacophony of voices, and the sickening odor of unwashed bodies mingled with the scent of food and ale. Alice kept her gaze straight, unwilling to even glance sideways as they passed through occupied tables. The lusty laughs of wenches and their patrons and the men who were well into their cups made her even more uneasy. She nervously hoped their merry making doesn't turn into a tavern brawl.

A barmaid crossed their path, carrying a tray laden with tankards of frothy ale. She wore a crimson gown that accentuated her fair skin and golden hair; the square bodice of her dress pushed her creamy breasts until they threatened to overflow. Smoky gray eyes heavy with kohl and painted lips almost gave her an exotic look. She even had a beauty spot near her red lips, making Alice wonder if it's real. The barmaid ambled her way through the crowded tables with ease, pausing briefly a few feet before them to send Yuri a flirtatious upward glance, making him smile back like an idiot. The smug expression tempted Alice to grind his foot with her own, but Yuri had already forgotten the woman, leading Alice away in search of the innkeeper.

They found a man supervising the bills and orders at the end of the common room. He was a burly man well into his forties, the overhead lamp made his skin gleam, sweaty or greasy or an unholy combination of both, bespeaking of a body that hasn't bathed for ages. His hair was thinning out on the pate, equally sparse hair sprinkled the meaty arms that showed through his rolled sleeves.

"You own this place?" Yuri asked without preamble, to which the older man simply nodded once.

"Room and board for the night." Yuri continued, interlocking his fingers with Alice's as she stood beside him.

To her left, just a few feet away, two men sat drinking ale.  
Surreptitiously, Alice stole a glance at them. The men appeared to be a few years older than Yuri, and of heavier built. One of them had carrot colored curls covering his head like a mop and he wore a beard that badly needed trimming. The burly man beside him was just as unkempt as the first man, though his hair was mousy brown. This man bore a long, keloidal scar traversing the side of his left cheek giving him a piratical look.

The pair made Alice uneasy and she looked away, but not before seeing the barmaid who had flirted with Yuri approach the table, carrying more tankards of ale for the men. Scar face snared her around the waist and pulled her down on his lap. "C'mere darlin'. Didya miss ol' Horace?"

Her sound of giggles told Alice the barmaid welcomed the attention.

The group was close enough that their voices rose above the bustling noise of the common room. Alice swallowed uncomfortably as crude, dirty words floated in her ears. Words that even Yuri has never used, at least not in her presence.

Alice tried to focus on Yuri bickering with the innkeeper over the price of their room, but the next words coming from the barmaid made her heart miss a beat.  
"Not enough arse to keep a man's backside warm…and not enough tits either."

Dear Lord, Alice thought, was that woman talking about her? She could feel the weight of the barmaid's stare, and willed herself not to meet it.

"Aye, but she be a pretty wench, makes my hand itch just thinkin' what she hides beneath there blue dress." Red beard said.

"Bah! Have ya gone blind Amos? 'Tis plain as the nose on yer ugly noggin, she don' has much, ain't like Marie here." His companion snorted.

The sound of Marie laughing made Alice turn her head in their direction and immediately regretted it. The barmaid had her arms entwined around the man's neck and he had plunged his hand inside her bodice, openly fondling her breast.

Alice nearly choked at the sight and turned away, her face burning. She's no longer the innocent maid she once was before Yuri, but she realized that there were things that can still shock her to her core.

"Ahh, but I bets whats in there is a tad more prettier than Marie's." Amos continued, "Round and plump like peaches with cherry nipples."  
There was a burst of vulgar laughter, while the barmaid Marie harrumphed her displeasure.

Alice gasped in indignation, her face burning whether in embarrassment or anger she couldn't say. But with a start she realized that Yuri was no longer negotiating with the innkeeper. Apparently he had heard what the man said, and there was no mistaking the aura of rage that emanated from him. He was so stiff and tense that a muscle in his jaw began to tic.

"Yuri." Alice said softly, clasping his hand tighter, anxiously searching for a way to placate him, lord knows a brawl is definitely not what they needed right now.

He turned just then and the glint of murder in his eyes frightened her even more though it was not directed at her but at the men who continued on discussing her like she was a prized meat they were inspecting. He made a step towards their direction, but Alice bodily blocked his way.

"Just get me out of here, please." She said softly, touching his arm pleadingly, lifting her head for him to see the entreaty in her eyes.

For a moment, she feared he was not going to listen, the tense muscles of his face betrayed the depths of his fury. But one look at her weary countenance, Yuri closed his eyes and with a muttered oath beneath his breath, he relented and led her away from the infernal place.

* * *

**Author's note**: This story is dug up from my livejournal, written nearly 3 years ago. Special thanks to Ariescelestial, MushyKylo and MikoNoNyte for their feedback—though given long ago. :) The last 2 chapters are nearly done, just tweaking a few bits here and there. Expect update soon. :)


End file.
